Dancing in Twilight
by DaNcInG-in-my-head
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Jasper are the only vampires in Forks until new vampires come along-Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward-full summary/new summary at chapter 4 inside please read!
1. Preface

****

**Full summary:Bella, Alice, and Jasper are the only vampires in Forks until new vampires come along-Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward-Edward and Bella have a sort of love, hate relationship:) They all share a dance class, and while everybody else is noticing the changes stubborn Bella and Edward remain painfully and completely oblivious. Will they ever get over that stupid stuborness or always remain the odd ones out?**

**(A/N):Hey! so this is my first fanfic please read and review and tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight nor its characters **

**Preface**

It was the last day of the semester and I was trying so hard not to dry sob. I was sure if I had a heart it would be beating an unnatural rhythm, oh how I wanted to dry sob so much right now, the feeling was almost too overbearing._.. I will not cry…I_

will not cry…I will not cry…. I kept saying this to my self over and over. If I totally broke down and cried my shield would most definitely fall. I couldn't let that happen, I took in an unneeded unsteady breath that no way calmed my nerves. I closed my

eyes and tried to keep the dry sobs where they should stay-behind my eyes and not on my face. I had to do something now, if I never told him what had been truly on my mind for these past few months, he would never know, because I would

always too much of a coward to tell him after this. I also knew if I never said anything it would be like breaking my own heart, and I was sure nothing could be more painful than that…right?


	2. First Day

**A/N:Bonjour! haha just wanted to say that i have been studying french so sometimes i just like saying stuff . . . okay so just for the record the preface was in BPOV. This chapter will have some of Bellas background and EPOV and APOV so hope you enjoy and please review! you encourage me to write more!**

**Disclaimer:i do not own twilight nor its characters**

Chapter 1

First day

**BPOV**

It was the first day of our junior year, at Forks high school. We had been in Forks, Washington for a little over a year now and I still missed Montana way had had one of her visions and insist that we move to Forks, and of course Jasper just  
had to agree with her so I was out voted. I liked it so much better in Montana, out there, there wasn't really that much people to bother you, it was the same as that phrase 'out of sight and out of my mind'. I stared out at the sheating rain and  
sighed, Forks wasn't to bad of a place to live in but it was such a small town that everyone lived on top of everyone else, and even when i was human I sighed again we were heading to school, the first day of the new year, I was pulled out of my thoughts to Jasper trying to get Alices attention.

"Alice? Alice! Alice!?" finally her vision ended.

"Alice, what did you see?" Wow that was odd I actually asked her before jasper could...huh? Maybe he was too intent on her emotions, or...maybe it was her face 'cause she was looking at me with an expression that made me instantly worried so that probably meant Jasper was worried, but oddly enough there was a triumphant look on her face

"Well", she paused for dramatic effect, "THERE ARE NEW STUDENTS TODAY! AND-"

"Alice" , I interupted her allowing some sarcasm to leak into voice also earning me a glare from Jasper,"I don't see what this has to do with us." And i seriously didn't. I mean come on what did it matter if some new boring humans came?

"Well Bella if you would have let me finish, it would have made sense." Alice waited in silence, i had obviously hurt her feelings and I immediatley regretted it.

"Sorry Alice"

"No problem Bella, now are you going to let me finish"

"Yes Alice" I gave her a small apologetic smile.

"Okay then..." she paused for dramatic effect again "...The new students are...VAMPIRES!And it is going to be sooo fun I am going to be going shopping with them, and they'll be able to convince Bella to come shopping!!!!!" Alice sqealed in delight.

I groaned in my head...shopping, I tested my shield to make sure Jasper couldn't sense my feelings. I was so glad that I had finally learned to block his power from having effect on me. Jasper seemed a little shocked and afraid, he was the first to

speak "how many?" Oh yeah he was definitely worried, probably most likely about Alice. Alice was still in a chirpy happy mood "There are 5 all together 3 at school 1 at work 1 at home. The one at work is the new DR. at the hospital his name is

Carlisle Cullen." I noticed that Jasper still looked worried, probably worried about Alice and the possible threat of more vampires exposing us."Well...this should be interesting" I said this trying to appear nonchalant, but inside curiousity about

these newcomers was tearing through me like fire. Alice pulled into the school parking lot a couple of spaces down from a new volvo."They got a nice ride" Jasper said, once we got out of Alices Yellow porsche. "Wonder where they are" Alice

chirped she was probably still excited about having a shopping partner. But strangely I started looking for them to, finally I found them "Alice look, there they are"I pointed towards the office building. So naturally me and her started walking toward  
them, but suddenly Jasper grabbed both our arms automatically pulling us back,"No. I don't think we should see them yet lets wait for them to come to us maybe at lunch."Okay we won't Jazz don't worry" Aaaah Alice she roped me into that

promise without even asking my consent first. I turned my eyes to the backs of the retreating backs of the Vampires. these were the three, a big male with dark curly hair, his arm was curled around the waist of a tall female who was completely

opposite of Alice with long golden hair cascading down her back, the last one i looked at was a male he was tall and had bronze hair, I wondered what he looked like from the front...Once we all said goodbye we went to our seperate classes. I

headed off to my first period eglish class.

Alice had said, that since today was the first day teachers would not give out assignments. Thank goodness. Since I was planning to mostly zone out. I liked zoning out it was private and peaceful almost like hunting, though not as dangerous. I

often thought back to my creation in the 1930's almost 80 years ago now . . .

_. . . I had just turned 17 I was so glad that only 10 months and I would officially be considered an adult. Instead of being excited about marriage like most girls my age I was more interested in being at college being able to study medicine._

_But that was when things took a turn for the worst. They never could figure out what I was dying from the disease was rare and really undocumented. I remember being so weak, my stomach had ached for food and water but for some reason I_

_found it so repulsive . . . they tried using i.v.'s but they never worked. I tried though for my family, I tried to eat to give me and them hope but it was no use. Even though around me they acted like they had hope I knew that when they left the_

_room the facade left from their faces. My fuzzy memories of my mother crying in her room every night haunted me to this day. She had loved me so so much . . . every night I was in the hospital she slept by my bedside. Then finally the doctors told_

_her to leave-I shall forvever resent them for that-my sickness had taken a turn for the worse they said only hours left. My mother left me with an emotional goodbye . . . I felt so bad for here I was her only daughter. I could feel it to, I felt the fever_

_steadily growing, I must have eventually lapsed into sleep or at least just blacked out. That was when Alice and Jasper found me I guess. Alice had told jasper to leave the room, and she bit me. The pain. Oh it was incredible it made me shoot up_

_from whatever slumber I was in. There were no words to describe it . . . I kept thinking the whole time that god must hate me for me to suffer this amount of pain. Then it was over. Once I awoke Jasper and Alice told me what happened, what they_

were,-what I was now-, and what their powers were. Jaspere could feel and manipulate emotions, Alice could see the future. "That's why I changed you Bella! I had a vision about your future!" When I asked her about the vision she said "Oh,

_you'll just have to wait and see!" I had scowled at that as she just looked at me like a sunshine pixie. I took off then not wanting to take anymore of this in. I thought that finally mal nutrition had gotten the best of me it had made me insane! I ran_

_to the only place I could think of . . . HOME. I could sense somebody following me but I didn't care. With my new vampire speed I got to my home within minutes, i jumped to my mothers bedroom window just to see her face. Suddenly i felt_

_something on my back I had only gotten one glimpse of my beloved mothers face. But neither of these things concerned me because once I breathed fire raked down my throat that was searing pain. A hand had clamped down over my mouth._

_"Bella! Bella! quiet! Your still a newborn you're not allowed to see your mother, you could kill her" Those 4 words snapped me out of my frenzy, kill my own mother I could never do that, I had looked at Jasper with eyes pleading to get me out of_

_there. He practically dragged me to woods and unleashed me._

_I ran with this new vampire speed to my new home. An odd feeling was in my throat not the pain of thirst but something else that felt like it was on the verge of breaking. I barged in through the door and yelled at Alice some incoherent_

speech. I ran up to what I supposed was my room, and slammed the door perhaps a little too hard since I heard it crack. I stayed there for the rest of the day sobbing dry gutt wrenching sobs. Alice had come in later, "Bella I'm sorry about earlier.

But I needed Jasper to go get you." I had looked up and glared at her. "Bella." She'd said in a tiny apologetic voice. "It is only because your a newborn" I scowled "Once you're controlled you can see your mother from a distance. But she can never

see you. Do you understand Bella?" I had nodded my head mutely. "Do you want or need anything Bella?" Since I didn't answer her she had thought for a second obviously looking into the future. She had come over and put her arms around me,

_I had dry sobbed all that night._

I looked around at my surroundings clearly for the first time since english. I was in math now.

DRATS! I missed seeing if any of them were in my classes. Curse this overly absorbed mind of mine!

Oh well at least this was my last class before lunch, next was biology. When the bell rang i got of my seat as fast as I could without atracting attention. I stopped outside the lunch doors to wait for Alice and Jasper. Once I saw them Alice said

"ready to meet them?" There wasnt really anything else i could do unless i skipped lunch so I said "Ready"

so we walked through the doors

* * *

**a/n: hey okay so i know this chapter is a little boring but . . . i felt bellas past was needed. i am so sorry i have not updated in a long time school ugh i hate it so i promise to try and update quicker in the future and hope every enjoys Valentines or S.A.D (Single Awareness Day) as my friends call it so **

**ttyl and please R/R**

**Amia Amoray**


	3. Chapter 2 Lets Hear

**A/N:Bonjour! comment ca va? hello everybody just want to type some random stuff in french sorry i have not updated in a long time school is a pain in the . . . well i wont say it anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and i will try to update faster in the future. As always your reviews inspire me and now for a most anticipated chapter(hopefully not just for myself 'cause that would be very sad:() **

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

**disclaimer:I do not own twilight nor its characters**

EPOV

Highschool like so many other mundane human expierences was exactly that-mundane. It was tedious, the youth of the 21st century were only interested in, girls who had the biggest 'rack', and guys who were complete and utter jerks but were

apparently part of the 'cool' crowd. And here were I and my family passing through this phase in a human life again . . . I mean seriously! Though to the completely oblivious humans we were exactly like them, but was the fact of our monstrosity really

that well hidden that they couldn't tell, or had their minds just dimmed to the point of the unjustly thoughts that ran through their heads. Once evolution reached the max did it go back down to an even lower level than it started? The thoughts of

humans swirled around me

'_wow wonder who the new ones are . . . '_

_'they look a lot like . . .'_

I paused at that thought, who did we look like? Were there already others like us here? I focused back in on the thoughts.

_' . . . and bella. Man oh Maaaaaaaaan Bella is so hot! So is Alice but her and Jasper are together. I wonder if they are related to the new kids . . .'_

So Alice and Jasper those names are familar . . . Bella, I had seen from the thoughts that these three were in fact the same of our kind, a group of three vampires living among the human world like us. They entered the room then the one i

assumed to be Alice clinging to Jasper and Bella. Alice was a tiny fairy literaly I was surprised I could not see wings poking from her back. Jasper had hair a little lighter than mine with a strong jaw line and From his expression it seemed that the

scent of the surrounding humans was getting to him, but his walk put off that he would protect pixie if it cost him his life. when i tried to read their thoughts i encountered the strangest thing

_'oh there they are! i should tell be . . .'_

Silence. what the hell just happened? iI tried to hear what Bella was whispering to the others , her lips were moving but I could not hear a thing she was saying. I watched her Alice and Jasper get lunch with a tray of food that would not be eaten,

Bella looked at the others nodded her head and they started walking toward us . . .

**Wow cliffy so sorry i have not been able to update i hope to get 10 reviews i promise to update as soon as i have ten reviews hope everybody likes EPOV and as always i promise to try and update soon so **

**Salut (french for a informail goodbye) **

**p.s. sorry for such a short chapter**


	4. Chapter 3 lets meet

Bonjour! comment ca va? je tu aime j'aime est histoire! Ok if you are taking french you will understand what i just wrote anyways thanks for all of your reviews

again i do not own twilight or any of its characters

enjoy

EPOV

Those three other vampires were walking towards us, what should we do? should we run, hide, or . .. fight? I had to think logically, i still could not read their minds and I think it was because of the female with the long mahogany hair.

Hiding was definitely not an option, my predator side scolded me for even thinking such a thing, to hide would be to give in to admit defeat, and I would NOT do that. _So logically Edward there is only one thing to do . . . we will have to fight, the humans _

_won't notice a thing they are too oblivious to everything it will be an easy and quick fight we will have them let down their guard then read what they are thinking and Win! It is a brilliant plan Edward absolutely brilliant! _NO! I fought to control the vicious monster

inside of me, there had to be a compromise everything consisted of a compromise. We could always stay . . . staying would be the best attracting attention would be the last thing to do. I turned to Rosalie and Emmet, they had just noticed the other

vampires. "We are going to stay, attracting attention would only be uneccesary and they would probably just follow us" I said trying to convince them. "Edward?" Rose said in that sickly sweet voice when she thought I was missing something, "Yes,

Rose?" "Of course we are going to stay, for if you did not notice while you were uhhh . . . thinking their eyes are golden like ours." "Oh I did not notice . . ." "obviously" "how did you know I was thinking? usually you and emmet are to caught up in

your own little world to notice anything." "well . .. your little 'voice' came out and we basically heard everything. By the way this is so funny because you have the same expression on your face as the taller female" Rose was chuckling while I sat in stunned silence. I talked outloud again?! Man I really need to work on that, and same expression?. I watched as they walked towards our table, Pixie was jubilantly happy, the male seemed cautious to the point where you could cut it, and the other was really intense and concentrated on something, and sure enough seemed to be mimicking my expression. Once they reached our table pixie was first to speak "Hi! I'm Alice, and this is my Jasper and Bella. We are so glad to finally meet you!" Alice took a seat at the table, and it was only she by far who looked happy to see or meet us, Jasper had a tight smile on his face still protecting Alice, and Bella . . . she honestly looked frightened out of her wits staring directly at Emmet and taking in his massive size but a moment later changed her expression to a neutral smile. I chuckled on the inside this would surely be interesting. Alice started talking then, "so how many are in your coven?" Rosalie answered "5 including us I am Rosalie, this is Emmet and Edward, the other two are Carlisle who works at the local hospital and Esme." Alice spoke again "so does anyone in your coven have talents?" Rose spoke again "Only Edward here, what about your coven?" Jasper spoke this time "Yes all of us" "ALL OF YOU?" Emmet seemed more surprised than needed. Alice then turned to me "What can you do Edward?" ugh . .. i was being forced to speak "I can read minds" Bella looked directly at me then with a smug smile on her face. "OH! read mine Edward! Please!" "Alice i would but i can't seem to be able to. . .." Alice then looked directly at Bella "Bella! You are ruining my fun! . . . Bella ? Bellaaaaaa?" Alice got an evil grin on her face got up from the table and went to go stand beside Bella. I then noticed Bellas' preoccupation she was staring at me with a awed expression on her face, Just then Alice went "Bella!!!!!!!"

The next thing that happened was unbelievable. Bella jumped backwards out of her chair with _surprise_ and I was thankful I was seated next to her because instinct took over then, as she started to fall back I jumped out of my chair slid across the ground then got on my knees where I thankfully caught her in my arms and let the impact throw us both to the ground. I kept her safe in my arms though I knew that was not needed. when we both stopped moving, I was on the bottom she was in my arms on the top half of me almost gripping my shoulders with her hands and her head was right underneath my chin. She had a freesia scent that was absolutely mouthwatering and her mahogany hair was so soft.

Then I noticed what she was wearing, a black and red miniskirt, a tight shiny black silk top, and a pair of dark grey heels with a little view of a midnight blue toe. Now in the position we were in the skirt was even shorter than before and from the view i was at staring at her shirt . . . was not appropiate for a gentleman to be looking at. I moved one hand down lower to the knee pulling down the skirt to its original length and loosened my hold on her legs then took my other hand and moved her hands from my shoulders and moved my hand from its original place-right below her cheast-to a more appropiate place on her neck and loosened my hold on her again. This had all taken about thrity seconds and everything had been so quiet no humans noticed. those oblivious creatures. I looked at Bella whose eyes were now livid black in anger the next thing I recieved caused shock to my insides_ 'WHAT THE HELL! YOU MORON I COULD HAVE PERFECTLY MADE IT THROUGH THAT, VAMPIRE REMEMBER! DON'T EVER TRY TO SAVE ME AGAIN THAT WAS HUMILIATING! NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN EDWARD! JUST SO YOU KNOW IF YOU TELL ALICE OR JASPER ABOUT ME LIFTING MY SHIELD I WILL KILL YOU! After _Bella yelling at me through her thoughts she looked back at Alice and the others then gave me a kiss underneath my chin with her soft lips.

I was still wondering what she meant by 'shield' when I looked up she was smiling a beautiful smile then I said "sorry about that" Her facial features turned to a guilty sad look then she got up pulled me with her she then hugged me and whispered in my ear "No. I am sorry. But this doesn't mean you can forget anything I thought towards you. Do you understand?" I nodded against her hair she let go of me then whispered in Alices ear. "fun sucker" Alice breathed at her. Bella shrugged took her tray dumped it and left the cafeteria.

I took my seat again at the table and read Alices mind for her, she loved it "So," I said "what are your covens talents" Alice the hyper pixie spoke again "Jasper is and empathe able to feel and manipulate emotions around him. I can see the future. Bella has a mental shield that blocks all mental talents from vampires that she is able to expand to shield others but she is unable to drop her shield for more than a milisecond." What Bella said made sense now. Though while my mind liked this mystery I was more interested in my memory of when I caught her and how she fit perfectly in my arms, when she held herself to me . . .

**(a/n)- ok so i understand you guys must hate me for not updating sooner but now that summer is here i will definitely update quicker now that i have more time please review **

**sayo nara!**


	5. Chapter 4 emotional range of a teaspoon

A/N-Ok I understand this is going to be a weird authors note but oh well sleepless nights have now turned into my best friend  it was one of those really annoying nights when you toss and turn all night trying to get some sleep when I find myself thinking about this fanfic nonstop and I can now say the plot to this story is set . . . finally!

So yes very weird note but it made me happy

New Summary: Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward all live uninterrupted in Forks, Washington. That is until Alice, Jasper, and Bella show up. While all the couples get along happy Edward and Bella are constantly butting heads, since both have a secret, both want to know the other secret, both wont tell their secret, both also feel like they have known each other before, And both are just so stupidly stubborn it makes every body in the Cullen house VERY aggravated.

Hope you like the new summary and a book I want to recommend is Wuthering Heights. It is a great book a lot of detail and nice sort of tragic story line.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does  sadly

Bpov

'Emotional Range of a Teaspoon'

"_Alice, I need to leave see you in my next class"_ She was about to force me to stay but the hard obsidian black in my eyes was hard to ignore. I knew she wanted me to be social with the others but it was not really something I was good at. "Fun sucker", she said. I just shrugged not really in the mood to care.

Once out of the cafeteria I ran, hard. I ran towards the shelter of the inky black forest 500 feet in I leaped to the first tree I could and sat on the branching gulping in unneeded air as if I would die if I didn't. I was shocked by having emotions of embarrassment, pride, and hate definitely hate. Why did he have to speak in the first place, the blonde Rosalie could have kept on talking? But once he spoke I was lost, his voice had made me dazed . . . the velvet over water sound it could melt any soul. As proven by one sentence out of those perfect red lips. And Alice oh she was so going to get it when we got home! Embarrassment sparked through me again and I felt like I was on sensory overload. It reminded me of that _Harry Potter _movie and the line of _'just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon'_ the thought made me laugh. Yes, I was on teaspoon level right now and my shield was going sporadic going out 300 feet then returning and stretching the rubber band that held it to me and leaving me completely open for 10 seconds then returning. I really needed to hunt, and fast so I could get back in time. I sniffed the air and smelled a doe nearby.

As I was finishing my meal, I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes I sniffed the air. My body tensed and making sure my mind was shielded I went to find the other one who I saw. As I turned around the tree I noticed the other vampire staring straight back at me.

I relaxed almost as soon as I saw her she had a motherly look to her with soft curves, caramel hair, and golden eyes she had also just finished hunting. "Hello" she said in a sweet voice, "did I startle you dear?" "No" I said, "I was just surprised I hadn't sensed anyone else. I'm Bella by the way I and my coven just moved here." Oh please! I just sounded like Alice, ugh. "That's wonderful! It is rare a chance when we have 'vegetarian' neighbors" She exclaimed. I cocked my eyebrow at the term vegetarians; I just considered those of us who ate this way abnormal. I glanced at my watch I needed to get back. "It was nice to meet you" I told her "wish I could stay longer and chat but I need to get back to school" Esme was obvious surprised I was going to the school, just as I was about to turn away she came over and gave me a hug I tried to give her a hug but it was awkward. As Esme was leaving she said "make sure you and your coven come over I'm worried you don't have a place to stay. Just follow the scent you'll come to a big white house by the river." I was stunned at what she just offered, I yelled out thanks and went back to school dazed.

Two words. Social. Dance.

1. I am not social! I try to explain this to everybody but they won't listen. Alice forced me because she took my schedule hid it and filled in all my classes herself. The only thing I got to choose was the foreign language class and chose French since I had already done Spanish.

2. I don't Dance! Dancing with some strange guy I did not know who was probably less interested in the steps and more interested in checking me out. This was absolute torture.

So I was sitting on the floor of the gym and anticipating my worst class of the day. Stinky, sweaty, ego maniac guys started to fill the room it made me want to gag. Girls worshipped the floor where jocks stood, nerds were talking about some new game, and druggies/outcasts were probably the only 'normal' ones in here.

While I waited for Alice I had only read 2 pages when the book was ripped out of my hands and I barely had time to put it in my bag when Alice was quite literally dragging me across the filthy floor while she chirped ". . . don't know why you read those books Bella they only make you look so freakin' emo it is not even freakin' funny. By the way you are not going to get out of this class because that would really hurt me Bella . . ." oh no she is pulling the guilt trip on me? This is so not fair! We had finally stopped in a corner where EVERYONE else was including HIM. They were all snickering at Alice dragging me across the gym.

She was still going on talking and was glad I had something that _would_ shut her up. "So who did you say was in your coven? There are five of you right?" I had to speak louder than usual to make sure Alice would hear. Not surprisingly she could tell I had a story behind my question and she got quiet with a murmur about me being social. Edward responded "Yes Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and myself." So Esme was a part of their coven. "Was there a reason why you wanted to know?" he asked in a more surly tone probably remembering my reaction earlier when he had been quite the gentleman and caught me.

My thoughts go suddenly wrapped up how my hands had clung to his broad shoulders and how he was a gentleman and made sure he did not stare down my shirt and realized that his hands up to far on her thigh and tugged the skirt down to a more appropriate length how he seemed so hesitant and childish, how he loosened his hands, wow he was amazing. But then I felt guilty so I kissed him because I had been so rude. Now I was pissed again because I had promised a boy when I was human that he would be my only first kiss. Yet today that promise had almost been broken. Because of this Edward, he made me want to kill myself for almost breaking a promise. His lips were just so inviting . . . I had corrected myself at the last second not able to stop I kissed the bottom of his chin.

"Bella? Bella what are you staring at?" Edward was staring at me while I was again dazed by him, I chose my next words at random "I thought I saw a blue and red spider on the wall" his face looked at me, studying me then he burst out laughing, the sound it was light carefree and had the range of piano keys, it was beautiful. I had to close my eyes to not get drawn into him again. I was so angry at him, again! The pathetic moron was laughing at me. Making sure my hair covered my face and my eyes were still closed and only after I was sure the book was covering my face did I try to immerse myself in my book. I succeeded for a few minutes then he interrupted. "You're reading _Twilight?_" "Yeah I am guess I'm just emo" I practically spit back at him. I instantly regretted my outburst, because of the hurt on his face. Man I could not say anything right to this guy, he just made me so sad by seeing his face then I would get mad because I felt guilty. Again I had the emotional range of a teaspoon. "Edward I'm sorry just Alice was already calling me emo and I take it personally when people judge my books. Especially my uhhh . . . romance genres." I looked up to see his surprised face then he started chuckling .. . chuckling? What! "Gotcha" was all he said. I was furious he had tricked me! How dare he!

I put my book away in my bag got out my I-pod and started listening to Linkin Park one step closer letting the beats crash through my head. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. "What are you listening to?" he asked "Linkin Park" He smiled nervously "May I listen with you?" I considered for a moment letting him hang there, "Sure, come on over" I patted the seat next to mine. He came over tentatively I smiled as he started listening. His fingers started to move as if he really could play any of these songs on the piano, I put my hand on top of his and instead tapped my fingers to the beat. Sure I was still in a prissy mood but again I didn't care my teaspoon was worn out.

The teacher never came in, apparently they had left sick so my real torture would begin tomorrow.

I headed to my next class-biology-with Edward. I almost rolled my eyes at Alice since she looked like she knew what was going on but she avoided my glances. I left the school with Alice and Jasper in her Porsche and started thinking about my best friend from when I was human. I used to always call him Anny.

**Epov**

I watched Bella go and hoped I would see her again tonight. I kept having the strangest feeling that I knew her from long ago. No that wasn't possible I tried to shake the thought out of my head as I got into my silver Volvo. But I could not completely shake the feeling.

(a/n)- I cannot wait to be able to post the next one and i will try to make the chapters longer in the meantime please R/R oh please oh pretty please R/R


	6. Chapter 5 nothing i've become

**(A/N)-ha-ha I love playing with Bella's personality, exaggerating from how she is in the book ******

**For **

**Vamp-lover513: I guess I have to update soon since I am constantly thinking about this story and the multitude of ways of which it could go.**

**Twilightfan926: Definitely expect quick updates**

**Edward's Doll: I love all of those bands also and they will definitely make their way into the story . . . LOL . . . **

**Girlx901: You know what happened in social dance will definitely make its way in here******

***has anyone figured out the reference to **_**Anny**_**? If so I applaud you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight never will oh well . . . I will still find a way to own something someday **

Chapter 5

'Nothing I've become'

Edwards POV

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

_(A/n) Don't own Evanescence either___

"Dude! Please turn that crap off I can hear it all the way down here!" Emmet yelled at me from down stairs. Emmet repeatedly yelled this at me everyday, usually telling me I sounded depressed when really I was surprised by how the music matched to a second what they really wanted you to feel when listening. If Emmet really listened to the lyrics he might have liked them but that would never happen. I unplugged my I-pod from its playing dock and instead plugged it into my ears turned it up to its loudest volume.

I sighed and fell back on my bed though not completely without thought. Every part of me seemed to relate falling to her, the way she held my shoulders her scent still barely on them. The way she fit perfectly into my arms, her mahogany hair flying around her face, how my hands fit next to her small size. And those livid eyes even while she was screaming at me they were beautiful her 'voice' the steady pounding of rain over river rocks, something I had never heard before. I needed to stop thinking about her.

I sighed and started thinking about the only interesting thing my mind had thought about for the past nine years. 'E', was the only thing I remembered from my human life besides my mother. E, I remembered was my best friend my first and only love. So no matter how beautiful Bella was she wouldn't hold what my affections for E had been. Best friends and I never told her I loved her before she died. It racked my whole body with the irritating dry sobs before I could get a grip on myself. I piled unnecessary pillows piled them around me and screamed into them. I listened quickly to the minds downstairs to see if anyone heard. Esme was the only one _"Poor Edward" _she was thinking I hated it when people pitied me _"he is so sad. He is still basically a newborn and the emotions he contains change in a flash. Was it right to suffer him to this?"_ I stopped listening and looked towards the window knowing what I wanted to do I really wanted to go to Bella's hotel room that Alice mentioned she had but stopped myself I would see her tonight. Instead I still jumped out the window ran through the forest to find something to distract me. But as I found a suitable tree I lost the strength and sank with my back against the tree and screamed while running hands through my hair. I curled up in a ball and let the agony take me. Es face always in my mind.

Alice POV

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! We were all going to the Cullen's tonight on Esme's invitation. Finally my visions for the past few months were happening! On top of all this Bella had been social, old newborns can be taught new tricks! A smile was on my face when I opened the door to Bella's hotel suite, I planned to put her through what she called Bella Barbie torture. Oh well she would just deal with it.

What was that? I heard respectable music coming through Bella's bedroom door, I was so curious I didn't even knock I just bounced in planning to surprise like this afternoon at lunch that had been so funny and cute when Edward caught her. I saw how she looked around to make sure no one was looking before she kissed him underneath the chin. Oh so cute, but what had me captured at this moment was Bella dancing, the shake your hips move your arms with your shoulders dancing a complete smile on her face. I listened to the music playing from Bella's I-pod dock; it was something that I had no idea she had.

_The weekend's almost done  
The moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out  
Before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around  
When life becomes a drag__[music plays]__  
I like the base (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like that __drum__ when it goes boom da boom da boom  
Let's dance for the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's Dance grab your __girlfriends_

I dance

_grab your boyfriends let it out  
Let's Dance (move your whole body) Let's start the party  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me __baby__ (dance)__song__ (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
We'll dance COME ON  
Let's dance on the weekend, when the night is all about  
Let's Dance grab your girlfriends grab your boyfriends sweat it out  
Let's Dance (move your whole body) Let's start the party__[Rap]__  
Took just one girl to make you go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby (dance)__[Rap]__  
__[laughs]__  
Took just one girl to make you go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby (Dance!)_

The music's on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
My favorite

Keep Movin'  
Crank it up  
YEAH!

When the night says "hello"  
Yea Get ready to go  
Turn it up Turn it loose Yeah  
You got no excuse Just  
Take a chance get out on the floor and Dance  
Let's Dance for what the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's Dance grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends sweat it out  
Let's Dance Let's start the party  
(Dance with me, Dance with me, Dance with me, Dance)  
Let's Dance for the weekend what the night is all about  
Let's Dance grab your girlfriends grab your boyfriends let it out  
Let's Dance (move your whole body) Let's start the Party

I was absolutely stunned when the song ended then played_ my music_ by the _Jonas Brothers_ came on. Then Bella started singing!

"_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that _

_Everything I want is here with me"_

Speaking of six strings Bella picked up one of her own guitars and started playing right along with the song. "Yay! Go Bella" I basically screamed and started dancing with her. Wow I like Bella this way maybe she can stop being mopey. Even after the song Bella went into one of her own her voice weaving through the complicated melody her fingers wove on her red and white checkered guitar.

" . . . So stick me outside

I promise I won't cry

Ill sing and dance

And leave it all up to chance

Just laying in the rain

Not worrying about any aching pain

Not worried about school

Not worried about looking like a fool

Just going to lay out here

With nothing to fear

Going to listen to the sounds of rumbling thunder

Loving that the suns not coming out from under"

I was completely awed I stopped dancing and looked towards the notebook lying on the bed. I sat down and looked through the book some of the pages were yellowed dating back to before she was changed. The book was then snatched from my hands, "What are you doing Alice?" I sighed I was really getting tired of Bella's extreme moods. "I came in planning to do Bella Barbie saw you dancing, singing and playing guitar, and am really hurt that you never told me about this it could have been so much fun." I put on my best pout face knowing Bella was not great at keeping grudges. "Fine Alice I forgive you and to make up for it . . . you can do . . . Bella Barbie" she sighed and hung her head. "Don't worry Bella it is nothing too drastic"

I went into her closet and pulled out a green baby doll dress she had along with some green boots and a light green and blue scarf to go with it. "By the way Bella I had a vision that Esme asked us to live with them what do you think? I really think we should just to ease suspicion among the humans since we look so much alike." "Yeah Alice I think we should, it is cool that Esme is so nice. She is really easy to talk to also." I was glad Bella had already found a friend in Esme. I often wondered though how close she was to her best friend from her human years.

She must have loved him dearly.

Jasper walked into the room then. "Ok Alice Bella we had better get going. Alice are we walking or driving?" "Walking" I replied, "Esme told Bella to follow their scent and the easiest way to do that is to walk.

Bella POV

Alice quickly got us on the right scent heading for the Cullen's. The scent was getting really strong the scent was getting really strong when we heard a piercing scream. We ran a few hundred yards and gasped there was Edward curled up in a ball and shaking like a earthquake, he screamed again. The sound making Alice hold Jasper tightly, I turned to them "You two go on ahead. I am going to see if I can help Edward." Alice looked at me questions in her eyes "Alice just go on I know that type of pain. Please just go, and don't tell anyone at his home. I will have an excuse for us when we get back." Alice and Jasper nodded and I watched them until they disappeared from my sight.

I walked over to Edward and sat down beside him hoping his dry sobs would not make me dry sob too. He had his back against the tree now hitting his head on it. He looked like he wanted to fall over so I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to lay in my lap. "Edward? Come on open your eyes. It's me, Bella. Tell me what is wrong." I watched his golden eyes open and look at me. "Bella? What are you doing . . . here?" I watched as another sob racked his body. "Alice, Jasper, and I heard you scream I told them to go on ahead about 10 minutes ago."

His eyes were so gorgeous his mess of hair even messier since he had banged it so hard he left a dent in the tree. His sobbing had finally calmed down "I am sorry you had to see that" he said "I have not yet completely let go of my human past I'm sorry." I hated seeing that expression of learned sadness on his face.

"Edward what can I do to make you happy?" "I don't know Bella. It just seems that the worse thing about this is there is only mental pain not the physical." He looked up towards the tree where he had hit his head. I understood now why he had done that. Then to his sudden surprise I pulled him up and gave him the hardest most bone crushing hug I could manage. He chuckled "Thanks Bella" I was still hugging him I like how my arms fit comfortably around his chest and how his arms had wrapped down my back and to my waist.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly, "Yes?" "Do you think you could help me feel pain?" "That depends will it make you happy again?" "Yes" "Ok then after wards I have a new nickname for you Cullen" "Oh? And what would that be?" "You will see after I am done just be prepared to catch me." "Alright . . ." he said his voice hesitant now. I smiled and started to climb a tree where I could aim myself for him. "Get ready Edward!" I called down. I saw his open arms waiting and jumped off the tree going straight to him. Once I hit his arms we were back in the same position we had been at lunch except this time his grip was tighter and his face extremely surprised. The impact sent us both flying into a tree and he made sure only he hit while I stayed almost completely un jostled in his iron arms.

"Edward?" I asked "are you ok?" He smiled and nodded tightening his arms around me. It occurred to me now he might have only wanted to hold me again, oh well for right now I did not care. "Bella are you ok?" his velvet voice made me want to giggle. "Extremely" I replied with a certain feeling like this had happened before even though I had only met him today.

Edward POV

Bella was still in my arms and I was still against the tree. "We better get back" I said. "yeah". We were a few hundred feet from my home when I remembered. "What is your new nickname for me Bella?" "Oh it is . . . sick masochistic lion" "Why a lion" "Because of your hair." I laughed it was a good nickname for me. "I guess I have to come up with a nickname for you" "Maybe" she said "but I don't think you could be creative enough" that struck a chord she would have to hear me on the piano then. Bella had been slightly supporting me the whole way to my house. I think she was afraid I would start shaking again with dry sobs. Though the closeness was nice that was a bit embarrassing.

We both separated seeing my house. I listened to the thoughts of my family and nobody seemed to know of what happened in the woods, I wonder if Bella had something to do with that. When we walked through the door Esme dragged Bella to the couch with a excited expression. "Bella Alice and Jasper have already agreed to stay here. Will you stay with us also we have another room for you if you choose to?" Please say yes. Please say yes. "Yes Esme I would love to stay" it was hard to keep the smile off my face.

**(A/N)-yay! I like this chapter hope you do too and please review and tell what you think Edward and Bella should argue about! And can you figure out who E is?**


	7. Chapter 6 pent up annoyance

Ok. So so sorry it has taken me so long to update (ashamed puppy dog face) I just have no ideas and I was waiting for people to review some ideas they would like in the story. Anyways hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.

Chapter six: pent up annoyance

Epov

After Bella and her coven decided to stay the rest of the week passed uneventfully. Alice had a vision that the teacher would not be back until Wednesday of next week. Words could not describe the exuberance of knowing Bella was in the same house . . . of course happiness only lasted for a little while more like the first four days by Friday I had never yearned for sleep more.

_Flashback_

_Monday night _

_I walked up to the floor where Bella's room was; glad it was on the same floor as mine. I paused as I started to hear Alice's thoughts__** wonder why Bella doesn't like Edward; Jasper said her feelings were guilty and plain fiery annoyance. Why? Bella is not making any sense maybe I should go to her room and talk to her. I wonder if she would let me dress her up maybe that blue . . .**__ I realized that Alice and Jaspers room was also on the same floor I quickly headed to my bedroom and started my stereo system __my last breath by evanescence __came on. I softly hummed to the song and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. _

"_Bella come on! You can tell me anything why do you not like Edward?" yes I came in at the right part with Alice talking. I saw through Alice's eyes Bella fall backwards onto the bed. "Alice! . . . I don't want to talk about it the reason is personal and I still need to think through everything! I just do not want to talk about it ok?" I wonder why Bella does not want to talk about it. I still don't get what annoys me about her. Plus she seemed totally fine tonight in the forest (my heart cringed). The only thing I could figure out was that Bella has major mood swings._

"_Bella" Alice used in a warning tone. "If you do not tell me I will force you into Bella Barbie" Alice was grinning she sure knew how to get what she wanted out of Bella. In Alice's mind Bella cringed and a look of horror crossed her face. I suppressed the urge to laugh hysterically. Bella gave in then "ok! Ok! Fine Alice! I don't like him because of the way he walks" The way I walk? What was wrong with the way I walk? "The way he walks? Bella seriously!? And you must be into him if you are watching so intently on the way he walks" Alice giggled. "Ugh! No the way he walks is like that he owns the world and everything on it! And he thinks he looks so gorgeous when he isn't and oh it just gets me so frustrated!" I was appalled and hurt. I looked through Alice's mind again and saw Bella was looking to the side as if hoping Alice would ask nothing else. "Bella, Edward is the one who can read minds." "Alice I know that I just ugh! I don't know anymore just please leave!" "OK! Fine Bella but trust me we will do Bella Barbie"_

_I got off my bed and went to Bella's door just as Alice was coming out. Alice got a dazed look in her eyes I looked into her mind and saw what Bella's reaction would be. Oh this was going to be fun. Alice rolled her eyes and walked away. _

_I knocked on Bella's door. "Alice! I said I did not want to talk anymore! Good grief!" I was smiling when she opened the door. "Oh", she said when she opened it "it's only you" her voice was trying to be friendly but I could hear the acid that trickled almost unwillingly through it._

_I remembered Alice's thoughts from earlier, guilt had been one the feelings Bella was harboring. I smiled and said "Hey. Only me here just wondering what you did with the room. I heard Esme earlier ask if you wanted anything done with it." Bella looked surprised I knew, as for an answer she opened the door and gestured me in. I tried to walk without getting her disapproval, but when I turned around she had just rolled eyes and she closed the door. I stuffed my hands in my pockets forgetting what to do then I looked around her room. _

_The room itself was still its original color; a 1900s ivory white, the wall opposite of the door was the glass floor length windows, pushed to the middle of the left wall was a black and white bed set, with the same ivory white of a vanity on the left of the bed, on the right of the bed were five guitars, and on the right wall was a bookcase that held as much books as I had in my in my CD case, right beside it were some school like lockers that were open and probably contained twenty notebooks and drawing pads on the last locker was written MEMOIRS._

_Bella caught my attention again once I stopped looking; she was twirling a piece of hair around her finger dangerously tight. I went over and pulled her arm down not wanting her to make that spot go bald. She smiled nervously "Alice went shopping be glad you don't have to see the closet" she laughed nervously fidgeting with the pocket in her jeans. Huh? This is not going like Alice's vision wonder why? I was just about to leave when I remembered something. "Bella?" "Yeah" I was nervous about saying this but oh well "about earlier today could you not mention it" "sure Cullen I won't mention it" ahh . . . here it was. The mood swing was coming. "Bella? Thank you" she looked at me with curious eyes, "for earlier today, thank you for helping me." I smiled at her and watched her eyes turn into daggers. "Whatever now please leave my room before . . ." I was trying to keep from cracking up sure it was dry humor but her kitten temper was really amusing. "UGH! JUST GET OUT NOW!" She shoved me out the door where I fell, jokingly to the floor and sat down. I looked up to see Alice glaring at me with a sense of amusement in her eyes. "Why do you insist on torturing her Edward" "Because, I don't understand her and she is hell of a lot more fun to annoy then Emmet" Alice just rolled her eyes and walked away._

*End of flashback*

Ok so at the time it seemed really funny but now I questioned why I even did it and then tried again the next day.

_Day two:_

_Bella was actually talking to me today about music. She had been writing lyrics since her human and just recently learned to play the guitar-by teaching herself._

_But in the middle of us talking about music Alice barged in and said we were going to sing together tonight I had looked and Bella and seen that her face had held the same expression as mine, bewilderment and frightened. __**(A/N: I had wished to make this chapter longer but my computer upchucked and lost all of my work I had done so sorry.) **__Later that night Bella and I had to sing I had asked her if she was nervous and she had responded with a slight jerky nod. Pretty soon we had to sing together after Alice had bounded down and called everyone else to come down too. I started out with my piano and her with her guitar a few seconds later. _

_**(My song I wrote this please no one copy it would make me very sad):**_

_It seems so long ago _

_So very long ago_

_We said goodbye _

_And left we left each other that same night_

_I've been crying all these all these_

_A relentless flow of dry tears_

_I have no more left to cry _

_Chorus:_

_I have never stopped thinking of you _

_Never stopped wondering when I do something what you would do_

_I would never leave again_

_Such a very good friend_

_I would never _

_I would never_

_So strong above the surface_

_But my spirit is deteriorating endless_

_I throw out a shield_

_A sword above my head I wield _

_Keeping out everyone _

_Not wanting to betray as I felt I have done_

_Chorus_

_I would never stop searching for you_

_Never stop not knowing what to do_

_I would search world_

_For an endless forever _

_I would never_

_I could never _

_No I couldn't _

_Stop _

_By the end of the song it felt as if Bella and I were the only ones in the room, until Emmet wolf whistled and the room erupted into applause and Bella's eyes were torn from mine. To go and hunt she said and I did not realize until she left that Alice had video taped the whole thing and Esme took pictures._

_*end flashback*_

Then the day afterwards Bella and I hardly talked except for one conversation.

_We were sitting through another dance class-Alice had said the teacher would not be back until next Wednesday. I was looking down at a pair of shoes Alice bought me when Bella said "I used to have a friend a couple years back who called those grandpa shoes." She said this with a smile. "They're moccasins I had responded, Bella just shrugged and went back to her new book and to ignoring me._

_*End Flashback*_

Then yesterday had happened, making me wish feverishly that pain pills and sleeping pills could work on vampires.

_Day four_

_I walked out side to see Bella swimming in the relatively calm river. I sat down and watched for a while wondering if she was still ignoring me. So I finally asked "What you doing?" "Swimming what does it look like" I just stood there amazed that she had answered that quickly even Emmet could not do that. She continued "though I am considering drowning I guess you could try to save me but I warn you, you might get hurt" she said with a tantalizing smile. I just smiled back she couldn't hurt me so I took off my shirt and watched her try and control her facial expression when I started taking off my pants-I wore no shoes-her expression was hilarious when she finally saw I was wearing swimming trunks underneath. "Alice said I might need them" I said. Bella just shrugged and went back to swimming while I waited patiently on the edge to go and save her. Finally she slipped under the water and I could see her figure pretend to struggle under the water and she even let out a few bubbles of air to the surface. I jumped in and 'saved' her and while holding her parallel to my chest she was still thrashing around and kneed me in the groin!. _

_After we got back to the house I learned that Emmet had dared her to make me save her. Needless to say I still hurt._

_*end flashback*_

As I lay on the couch in my room I heard a knock at the door I looked up to see Bella at the doorway looking so timid I could almost laugh. I could almost hear the tenor of her thoughts and I suspected it took a lot of mental capability not to let her thoughts snap straight back to where she was a mental mute. "Edward are you ok? I never really got to apologize for doing Emmet's dare." "No don't worry it's ok I am completely fine." "Oh ok. Edward can I ask you something?" "Sure" "I fee-"Bella suddenly stopped and I watched as she fell to the floor. I watched unsure for a few seconds before I yelled for Alice. "ALICE! COME HERE QUICK!" Alice came into the room quickly concern and bewilderment etched on her face when she saw Bella on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note so you people must read.

Sorry reasons for not updating I will give to you

I have started school I have about 4 hours of homework a night it is a good school but a challenging school again as always I am sorry for not updating sooner and have constant ideas running around in my head.

PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS I get very discouraged when you guys don't review which makes me think you don't like my story so a way to get faster updates is to review

Okay people so that is basically it please review and respect my studies. My school is also a college prep school so yeah. Promise I will start working on a new chapter tonight. And chapters will be longer, grammatically correct, and spelling will be near perfect. So please read and review anything you want to see in the story review or PM me and I will figure out a way to fit it for sure into the story.


	9. She is?

**AN: Hey! Did you miss me? I understand you are probably pissed right now…please believe me when I say I'm sorry. Life became hectic to the extreme. Now to try and repent to you readers I cant promise updates everyday or week but that is always possible. A couple of other things I can add are that I took a creative writing class at school (and loved it!) so my writing may be more detailed or in short just more captivating at least that is my goal and also events in the past year or so (yes for those who kept track it has been a year since the last update) have given me an insight into particular things that will be relevant in my story like loss, hurt, and especially love. So please enjoy Chapter 8:Foggy and forgotten Memories **

"ALICE! ALICE! CARLISLE! Carlisle come up here now please! Quickly dad ,hurry!" "Edward! EDWARD!" "What!" my tone was sharp and cutting, but I didn't care. Alice was standing there like nothing happened, like a vampire passing out was an everyday occurrence. "Don't you dare accuse me like that Edward. Calm the hell down! Or else you can't see Bella like this. I will tell you everything once Carlisle and the rest of the family has calmed down. And the only way that can happen is if you can pull it together." I nodded, surprised at her sudden ferocity. She stared at me for a while "Jasper" "Hey alike, so it happened again?" Alice nodded for the first time finally looking sad. "It's ok alike, it's not your fault." Not Alice's' fault? What that hell? "It's fine Jazz. You don't have to comfort me right now. Edward over there on the other hand does need comfort before he goes berserk." Jasper came over and laid his hand on my shoulder.

_Man you look scary right now, ha-ha like insane escapee psycho scary. _I looked at myself from Jaspers' mind he was right. I was on the floor in sweatpants and no shirt, on the floor on my knees hands scratching and pulling up the carpet in the process. I looked at jasper and found his face in a pronounced and freaky grin. "And you say I'm the one that looks psycho", I shake my head at him. Jasper laughs under his breath and I attempt to sitting in a 'normal' position. I'm successful for a moment but my hands return to white-knuckle position, pressing hand against hand. Jasper just shook his head and laid his hand on my shoulder. I immediately felt myself calm and watched as my fingers stretched out into a normal position. I looked at Bella trying to be irritated that I wasn't more concerned, but I instead found myself wanting to be asleep like she was. Bella's' face was so peaceful and that hair it was long and soft, I wanted to touch it. Alice laughed "Edward you look like you're stoned. Jazz! I told you to make him comforted not drugged!" Alice was laughing really hard. "This is comfort. I don't know what is making him like this" Jasper joined in on the laughing. Carlisle finally came upstairs then, "Edward are you ok? You seem-" he stopped talking then and started laughing. I shook myself free from Jaspers hand, and walked over to Carlisle.

"Dad, Bella she came in her started talking and just collapsed I didn't know what to do please tell me she is going to be ok. Please."

Carlisle looked at me puzzled for a moment. Then I realized why, I had called him dad twice now. There had only been one other time since the transformation I had called him that. Bella was still unconscious though, and there he was staring at me.

"Stop looking at me! Help Bella!" I screamed at him. I wanted to run away, but I needed to stay close to Bella. I felt like it was my fault. She came in trying to talk to me, it had happened right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I didn't even catch her. "Jazz, please sedate him or something. He could be making it worse." Alice seemed to be pleading. I was leaning against my window when Jaspers power took over me. My legs seemed to lose their muscles, and I was swept into a current. I was being dragged deeper and deeper almost into something like summer breaths. There was so much I didn't need to breath I was aware I was against a wall and lake water glass. It was the closest I had ever come to sleep, dreaming of memories.

APOV

We watched as Edward slid down the wall and curled into a ball. Carlisle kept looking at him, you could tell he thought of Edward as a son. "Well that is certainly an impressive power Jasper." "Thanks Carlisle, don't worry he'll be fine it only lasts for five to ten minutes. In that time I suggest we move Bella to her room and gather the family downstairs." Jasper took Bella and I Carried Edward downstairs, while Carlisle gathered the family. I placed Edward in a chair just as he was close to waking up. Unfortunately for him though Emmet came downstairs took out a camera and started taking like 20 pictures of a sleeping nearly drooling Edward. As the fifteenth flash went off Edward woke up. "Em what're ya doin'? What the hell! I'm going to break that damned thing! Ugh! Stop flashing! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUU!" "BOYS!" I didn't know Esme can yell but yeah she can. Emmet and Edward both stopped. "Come here right now. Give me the camera. Sit down. Carlisle will you please explain what has happened."

"I think Alice actually will know more about what has happened to Bella" "Wait what happened to Bella?" Rosalie said. "She came into my room to tell me something and then she just collapsed on the floor," Edward said, self-loathing in his voice. I sighed, "Edward it is not your fault. This happens almost regularly." Carlisle was surprised, "Regularly? So this _has_ happened before." "Yep," I said "so where should I start?" "From the beginning dear." Esme said with motherly affection. Emmet clasped his hand got a huge grin and said "Ohoohoo! I love a good story." Needless to say both Rosalie and Edward slapped him on the head, hard. **(AN: so I just wanted to say Bella's transformation date has been changed its not in the 1930's anymore its closer to Edward so ya! Carry on!)**

I began "We don't really know how Bella got in the hospital, she hasn't told us much of her past, so we can only assume her black-outs have something to do with the medication they gave her, Her disease itself, or it may come from her power." There was a collective gasp around the table. "Yes I know that her power causing this would be really what's the word? Impossible. But in truth it is the one theory we have the most evidence on. The other two we have no idea. We thought though since her power is a shield against mental powers-she can only sometimes strengthen it so Jaspers power can't work-that perhaps she blacks out as a way to block unpleasant thoughts. These occur mostly when she thinks about her past, the few times she's wanted to tell us about one specific person from her past she just wipes out. The first time it happened, was directly after her transformation. It happened a lot during the first five years. But during the transformation she screamed the whole time, and just as the screaming stopped she started to get up without opening her eyes and then just fell completely off and onto the ground. I thought I had killed her since I was the one to do the transformation. It was freaky, we were ready to leave and burn the building when she starting talking, in her sleep! So we went back to her and Jasper only then noticed the faint almost ghost like emotions so we got her and took her with us. Like I said it happened a lot that year but none since have lasted as long as that first one. It lasted for two weeks."

Carlisle broke the silence, "So all we can do is wait?"

I sighed, "Yes. In the meantime we have also noticed that the more stressed the people are around her the longer she stays like this. It's hard not to be stressed but just try to pass it off as something normal. She can't die from it."

Edward looked at me carefully, "How do you know?"

"Because when she wakes up her eyes are still golden, it kind of stops the blood in the body from depleting and instead circulates like a normal human. In fact she has a heart beat right now."

Everyone became quiet and listened to the silence and then _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. _

"See?"

After that everybody left the table and went to their bedrooms. After a while I went to Edwards room. Bella and Edwards's rooms shared a wall and he was leaning against it. He looked almost as peaceful as Bella, just listening to her heartbeat.  
Softly he said, "Sorry about earlier."

I wasn't sure if he was talking to Bella or me. So I just stood as quietly as I could hoping he hadn't noticed me.

"I'm talking to you Alice I know you're there. Mind reader, remember?" He turned around as he said this slightly smiling.

I giggled "Sorry forgot!" I paused smiling "Go in her room I know you want to."

He sighed "Later, perhaps."

I prodded him more, "At night or day it doesn't matter if your family sees. It's fine Edward."

He kept playing with a stray fiber in his shirt, God he was making this difficult. His head was at the wall listening again, he looked like he was tuned out so I walked over grabbed his underneath his arms and started to drag him out. He finally came out of his musing. "Hey! Alice what're you doing?" on the way out we saw Jasper in the hallway, "hey Jazz" I smiled brightly. "Hey, so why are you dragging him?" "He was being difficult." Jasper laughed, "Sounds like him." I winked at Jasper, "So later?" He understood and a moment later Edward was groaning, with his head in his hands. "I'm scarred, I'm scarred, for the rest of my life! It's worse than Emmet!" We started snickering and by the time Edward stopped groaning he was in Bella's room alone, on a black chair, by her bed.

**AN: PLEASE READ so I wanted to keep going with this chapter I just wasn't sure how. I do know next will be EPOV and BPOV while bella sleeps? Anyways I do want to know Which character should realize the truth first? And I want you guys to let me know so either review or pm and I will be working on the next chapter in the mean time. R&R!**


End file.
